


Grantaire and Cosette

by mikitikus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikitikus/pseuds/mikitikus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire braids ribbons into Cosette's hair while she reads to him. Grantaire/Cosette friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire and Cosette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perrysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/gifts).



 

Happy Holidays Perry!


End file.
